spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Armor and Protective Gear
__NOEDITSECTION__ Armor is classified as partial (covering up to 30% of a character’s body and meant to be worn for long periods of time under street clothes), moderate (covering 40–60% of a character’s body and meant to protect against military-grade armament and equivalent threats), or full (covering 90–100% of a character’s body and meant to protect in specific high-danger situations). Additionally, helmets and other protective gear defend against a variety of attacks and other injuries. A character may carry only 1 shield and wear only 1 helmet and 1 item of partial, moderate, or full armor at any time. He may wear multiple miscellaneous protective items, though only 1 of each type (e.g. no more than 1 pair of goggles). Happily, the benefits of these items, including damage reduction and damage resistance values, stack together. All partial armor possesses a Damage save of +8, while all moderate armor possesses a Damage save of +12 and all full armor possesses a Damage save of +16. Sealed Armor A sealed suit completely isolates the wearer from the outside environment, save in some cases for a respiratory filter. So long as the suit isn’t penetrated, the wearer is immune to all damage types with a resistance entry of “all.” If a character wearing a sealed suit loses any vitality or wound points from a physical attack, the suit is compromised and loses 1d8 minutes of air at the start of each round. Further, until the suit is re-sealed, its DR, if any, is negated against bang, contagion, electric, and vacuum damage, and decreased to 1/2 standard against all other types of damage (rounded down). Re-sealing a suit requires a successful full action Resolve (Wis) check (DC equal to the damage inflicted). This check possesses the Concentration, Flat-Footed, Gear Only (appropriate materials — duct tape or a field-expedient patch, for example), Grasp, and Hands-On tags. All sealed suits include a helmet, preventing a character from wearing another. Armor and Protective Gear Tables Armor Type (AT): This column lists an armor’s type — (P)artial, (M)oderate, or (F)ull. Upgrade Cost (Cost): This column lists an upgrade’s cost (in number of upgrades consumed). Damage Reduction (DR): This column lists an armor’s damage reduction. Resistances (Resist): This column lists an armor’s damage resistance against 1 or more damage types — acid (AD), bang (BN), cold (CD), contagion (CN), electric (EL), explosive (EX), falling (FA), fire (FR), flash (FL), heat (HT), laser (LA), or vacuum (VC). No armor protects against sneak attack or stress damage. Defense Penalty (DP): This column lists the penalty applied by an armor to the character’s Defense. “—” indicates that the armor does not penalize the character’s Defense. Armor Check Penalty (ACP): This column lists the penalty applied by an armor to each of the character’s Reflex saves, as well as each skill check the character makes possessing the Armor Check Penalty tag. Speed (Spd): This column lists the modifier applied to the character’s Speed while an armor is worn. All Speed penalties from armor are cumulative; if this reduces a character’s Speed to 0 ft. or less, he may not move other than to take his bonus 5-ft. step. Notice/Search DC (N/S DC): This column lists the Notice and Search DC for an observer to spot an armor on the wearer’s body when it’s worn beneath street clothes, or to recognize it when it’s disguised. When a “D” follows this number, the armor is naturally disguised as clothing, but may be recognized as covert armor with a successful check. When “obvious (obvs)” is listed here, the armor may not be concealed in any way. When “as clothing (clth)” is listed here, the armor is actually a piece of clothing that also provides minimal protection. Partial armor may only be concealed beneath at least 1 layer of clothing, while moderate armor must be hidden beneath an overcoat or equivalent cover. Upgrades (Upg): This column lists the number of upgrades that automatically come with an item. Armor and Protective Gear Descriptions 'Biohazard Suit' (Other protective gear) This armor is sealed, containing a 30-minute air supply, and may be attached to an air umbilical hose if an external air supply is available. 'Corrections Vest' (Partial armor) This armor is designed for use in prisons, where firearms are less of a threat than improvised melee weapons. 'Crash Rescue Suit' (Full armor) This reflective, full-body suit is exclusive to fire departments expecting to deal with high radiant heat or savage burning liquids. It’s rated to protect against temperatures of 1500° F, with short exposure to 2000° F, and includes a hood with a reflective faceplate, mittens, and boots. A crash rescue suit is sealed, and contains a 30-minute air supply. Further, when fire or heat damage is reduced to 0 or below by this armor’s DR, the wearer does not suffer subdual damage. 'Diving Hardsuit' (Full armor) This armor is sealed, providing a 6-hr. air supply, and allows the wearer to ignore the effects of any depth up to 2,000 ft. Further, its hydraulic joints possess a Strength score of 16 and a Dexterity score of 8, replacing the wearer’s attribute scores. Its thrusters replace the wearer’s Speed with 15 ft. of underwater movement, and reduce the suit’s weight to 8 lbs. for encumbrance purposes while underwater. Integral gear includes a commercial video camera, 2 spotlights, and a standard headset radio. Also, the suit contains enough space for the occupant to carry up to 30 lbs. of equipment (none of which may be larger than Small). 'Duty Vest' (Partial armor) This standard “bullet-resistant” vest is worn by most law enforcement officers under their uniform shirts. 'EOD Suit' (Full armor) This heavily armored outfit is worn by bomb squad personnel. 'Flak Jacket' (Moderate armor) This armor was state-of-the-art from the 1950s to the 1970s. Now it’s accepted on the street as poor-grade clothing due to its widespread availability in military surplus stores. 'Flotation Vest' (Partial armor) A character wearing a flotation vest need not make Athletics checks to stay afloat, and his encumbrance load is considered 50 lbs. lighter for the purpose of determining weight penalties with Athletics/Swim checks. This rule still applies if trauma plates are installed. 'Gas Mask' (Other protective gear) This item is not sealed, but grants the wearer a +4 bonus with Fortitude saves made to resist contagion. 'Helmet, Athletic' (Helmet) This helmet is used when playing a variety of common sports, such as American football and whitewater rafting. 'Helmet, Ballistic' (Helmet) This is the standard-issue helmet of most military ground forces. It increases the wearer’s Defense by +1 when he’s the target of an attack using the Called Shot trick. A ballistic helmet may be covered in fabric matching any terrain pattern for 1 Common Item or an additional $10. 'Helmet, Flight' (Helmet) This item contains a built-in microphone, speakers, and appropriate plugs, as well as attachment points for an oxygen mask. 'Helmet, Fire' (Helmet) This standard firefighter’s helmet features a long rear flap so water doesn’t wash down the wearer’s back. 'Helmet, Hobbyist’s' (Helmet) This sheet-metal helm features extensive padding and a full metal visor with a narrow view-slit. 'Hobbyist’s Armor' (Moderate armor) This handmade armor is used almost exclusively by medieval reenactment enthusiasts. It usually consists of leather, padding, and small rigid plates made from metal or plastic scraps. 'Hobbyist’s Plate Harness' (Full armor) This armor consists of several dozen formed metal plates joined together with rivets and leather straps, covering every part of the body except the head. This armor must be made to specifically conform to a character’s measurements, a process that usually takes 4d6 weeks. The armor cannot be worn by anyone whose height or weight varies by more than 10% from the intended wearer. Also, this suit’s armor check penalty is doubled when applied to Sneak checks. 'K-9 Vest' (Partial armor) A human may not wear this armor. Further, the armor must be fitted to a specific animal type when requested (dogs being the most common). 'Low-Profile Armor' (Partial armor) This set of body armor is visually indistinguishable from a common vest, sweater, pullover, suit coat, or jacket. It is often “executive licensed” for employees of major corporations, particularly those employed as security or bodyguard personnel. 'Military Flight Suit' (Moderate armor) This highly specialized outfit is designed to withstand the G forces of extreme aerial combat maneuvers. It comes with an emergency oxygen bottle that contains a 15-minute air supply. Whenever a character wearing this armor ties an opposed Maneuver check while piloting an aircraft, his check result increases by his Constitution modifier (if positive). 'Modular Tactical Armor' (Moderate armor) This is currently the top-of-the-line in military-issue body armor, consisting of a basic vest, detachable neck and groin guards, and trauma plates. 'Motorcycle Suit' (Moderate armor) This suit includes boots, gloves, pants or chaps, and a motorcycle jacket. 'NBC Gear' (Other protective gear) This modular NBC (Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical) clothing is worn at various “Levels” (1 being pants and jacket only, 2 adding overboots, 3 adding a hood and gas mask, and 4 adding gloves). It grants a bonus with Fortitude saves made against a contagion’s Primary Phase DC: +1 at Level 1, +3 at Level 2, +6 at Level 3, and +10 at Level 4. Further, at Levels 3 and 4, it includes a gas mask. 'Nomex Underwear' (Other protective gear) This set of undergarments is typically worn by racers and firefighters. It includes gloves, socks, and a hood, providing full-body protection except for the eyes. 'Plastron' (Partial armor) Fencers wear this quilted canvas armor, which protects the torso, arms, and groin. 'Raid Jacket' (Partial armor) This windbreaker features pulldown Velcro panels that conceal appropriate law enforcement markings. It incorporates armor panels under its outer shell. 'Radiation Suit' (Other protective gear) This outfit is sealed, containing a 2-hr. air supply. Further, it includes a gas mask and grants a +10 bonus with Fortitude saves against a radiation contagion’s Primary Phase DC. 'Red Man Suit' (Moderate armor) This heavily padded suit is used primarily for unarmed and blunt-weapon melee combat training, allowing opponents to throw full-force blows without injuring their training partners. When an unarmed or melee attack’s damage is reduced to 0 or below by this armor’s DR, the wearer does not suffer subdual damage. 'Respirator' (Other protective gear) This item covers the wearer’s mouth and nose, granting a +2 bonus with Fortitude saves made against inhaled contagions. 'Riot Gear ' (Full armor) This armor consists of hard plastic plates that cover the torso, groin, thighs, shins, upper arms, and forearms. 'SCUBA Tank' (Other protective gear) This item contains 90 minutes of air and includes a swimming mask and fins. 'Shields' (Other protective gear) These items provide a personal cover bonus to Defense, which is also added to Athletics checks the wielder makes to resist a Bull Rush action. Further, a shield may be used as a melee weapon, inflicting 1d4 subdual damage with a 1–2 error range, no threat range, and the (–2) weapon quality. Once a shield is used to attack, however, the wielder loses its DR benefits for 1 full round. 'Shield, Hobbyist’s' (Other protective gear) This homemade armor is constructed from scavenged plywood, metal, or plastic (sometimes even a stolen road sign). 'Space Suit' (Full armor) This outfit is sealed, containing a 7-hr. air supply. Further, it grants a +10 bonus with Fortitude saves made against a radiation contagion’s Primary Phase DC. Also, its faceplate operates like tactical glasses and it contains a tactical radio headset and a 3-liter water supply. 'Tactical Glasses' (Other protective gear) This item’s DR applies only to attacks targeting the character’s eyes or head. 'Tactical Jacket' (Moderate armor) This jacket provides neck, abdomen, and upper arm protection, and also features rear pockets for up to 2 additional Diminutive items. 'Tactical Vest' (Partial armor) This vest combines ballistic protection with load-bearing functionality. It may be configured to hold virtually any combination of up to 2 Diminutive items and 8 Fine items in individual pockets and holsters. 'Turnout Gear' (Moderate armor) This standard firefighter suit consists of a “bunker coat” and matching pants, boots, and gloves, all heavily flame-resistant. 'Tuxedo Liner' (Partial armor) This armor is personally fitted to its wearer. The cost to add either personal tailoring upgrade to this armor decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Armor Upgrades Armor upgrades may be acquired as Possessions or during the Intel Phase with upgrades, as shown in the Armor and Protective Gear Tables. After the Intel Phase, they may be installed using the appropriate Modify check and the information in the appropriate Table. Unless otherwise specified, each armor upgrade requires 1 hour to install. Armor upgrades have the following effects. 'Camouflage Pattern' This upgrade covers a piece of armor or other protective gear item in camouflage paint, granting it the vehicle quality. 'Face Cage' This upgrade is an optional set of bars protecting a wearer’s face from impact. It may be installed in any athletic, ballistic, or racing helmet. 'Face Shield' This upgrade is a transparent, tinted, or mirrored flip-down panel completely covering the wearer’s eyes or face. It may be installed in any helmet. 'Personal Tailoring' This upgrade may be applied to any partial, moderate, or full armor, adjusting it precisely to 1 wearer’s personal measurements. Anyone whose height or weight varies by more than 5% does not gain this upgrade’s listed benefits. 'Trauma Plates' This upgrade is a pair of ceramic or metal sandwiches, each roughly 10 in. × 12 in., that may be inserted into a variety of armors, as shown on Table 4.13. Inserting them requires no Modify check, but takes 30 seconds. 'Weight Reduction' This upgrade may be installed in any armor or protective gear item, decreasing its weight to 2/3 standard (rounded down), and its Speed penalty, if any, by 5 ft. -ASA